


Shoot for the Stars!

by AnnaofAza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), POV Hunk (Voltron), Professor Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: On the home page is a picture of the man himself and a brief description:Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane is a children’s author and a community college professor. Since he was a child, Shiro always loved space and telling stories! He lives with his husband and two cats, Black and Atlas. They all say hi!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 135





	Shoot for the Stars!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumAbyss_mal (lonestarjdv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/gifts).



> For Quantum, who asked for "beloved children's author Shiro" <3

“Pumpkin scone, two blueberry muffins, two mini hot chocolates, and one pumpkin spice latte for Lance!” Hunk calls over the din of the crowd. 

Lance waves, gently tugging two of his little cousins to the counter and grabbing the tray, handing two packets down. “Thanks, Hunk. It’s been a crazy holiday and December’s barely started. Hey, guys, thank Uncle Hunk.”

“Thanks, Uncle Hunk!” the kids chime in unison, already beginning to tear into their muffins.

“Mmm, _good_ ,” Yuliana murmurs, through a chipmunk-cheeked mouthful, and Lance sighs as a crumbs hit the counter, shooting Hunk an apologetic wince.

Hunk only shrugs — they’re kids — and thanks her, noticing a book dangling from her hand.

“Oh, another _Shiro Goes to Space_!” Hunk exclaims. He’s pleased with the new addition of the _take one, leave one_ library, and that book, donated by Allura, has already made it through almost every kid in the neighborhood.

“Yeah, Yuli’s read all of them, like ten times, and so has everyone else. We might have to invest in more than one copy for the household.” Lance rolls his eyes as he wipes down the crumbs. “Guys, chew with your mouths closed, please.”

“Taito’a loves Shiro’s books too!” Hunk says. “He wants to be an astronaut now, and Grandma already got him this mini telescope.” He lowers his voice, too late. "Don't tell." 

Lance makes a zipping lips motion; the kids thankfully seem to be absorbed in consuming the pastries. 

“Well, he won’t break it on the first day like these two,” Lance half-jokes, then gives a high-pitched shriek when Luis nearly rams into him and spills his coffee. “Careful! Uncle Lance needs his caffeine for today. I guess it’s time for the early holiday shopping to start — watch that table, Yuli! Agh, see you, Hunk!”

Hunk serenely waves good-bye, trying not to laugh as the kids make a break for the door.

* * *

The book returns without incident and it’s only there for a few hours before another kid snatches it up.

Hunk wonders if he should get more copies, since the demand seems to be up. He goes to the library on his day off and chats with Allura, who says there’s a waiting list on all of Shiro’s books, especially the new one coming out later this month.

“We’re contacting him in case he wants to stop by here on his book tour,” she says. “But he’s probably a busy man.”

Hunk signs the petition and later looks at Shiro’s website to see if there’s an email he could probably shoot a request to on behalf of Allura — a long shot, but worth it.

On the home page is a picture of the man himself and a brief description: _Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane is a children’s author and a community college professor. Since he was a child, Shiro always loved space and telling stories! He lives with his husband and two cats, Black and Atlas. They all say hi!_

Shiro looks exactly like a children’s author, clad in a Mr. Roger’s-esque sweater and dark blue slacks, hair slicked down as if going to his first school dance. He’s smiling at the camera, with one black cat perched on his shoulder and another cat — Turkish Angora, Hunk guesses — resting on his lap. On his left hand glitters a simple gold band.

The husband seems to dislike the spotlight, but Hunk can see him here and there, in the various photographs: handing out a book to a smiling child at a booth, bending over to grab some papers from a beat-up suitcase, hanging a colorful banner at a local book fair. His left hand also has a similar wedding ring, but in silver. 

Hunk browses through the website, which has various activities for kids of all ages — coloring pages, puzzles, trivia cards to start — along with some research tools and more extensive guides about space. Apparently Shiro also does mini “space trivia” videos occasionally, and Hunk quickly bookmarks the link to share with Taito’a just in case.

He looks at the comments — surprisingly all positive, though some aren’t very PG-rated. Shiro’s actually pretty competent at technology, and his videos have cute animations and pop-ups, but Hunk has to admit that the guy _is_ good-looking and a perfect target for the thirst corner of the Internet.

Hunk suspects Shiro’s students totally have crushes on him, with his slightly-messy hair and broad shoulders. His eyes sparkle when he talks, he makes totally cheesy puns, and he has a kind answer for “Kid’s Corner” comments, responding to each one that seems to land in his inbox.

That makes Hunk optimistic: he types up an email, praising Allura’s storytime hour and tutoring program for good measure, before hitting Send.

* * *

After a somewhat scattered call from his aunt, punctuated by shrieking and pans clattering in the background, Hunk volunteers to take his cousin for the weekend, though Taito’a really isn’t any trouble. He’s shy, like Hunk was at his age, but whip-smart and friendly as a puppy. Already, Hunk’s made plans to take him to the local observatory and to the library and maybe to the bakery to watch Romelle and the others whip up some holiday orders.

For now, though, they’re on the train to browse the farmer’s market, bundled up in holiday sweaters and extra padding against the chilly wind. Taito’a had pouted over wearing an extra jacket, but had relented once Hunk promised apple cider or hot chocolate when they got there.

Hunk’s scrolling through his Instagram when Taito’a suddenly freezes in the middle of reciting constellations.

“What is it?” Hunk asks, slipping his phone into his pocket. “Do you need to go to the bathroom? We’re only a few stops away, buddy, but — ”

“No,” Taito’a whispers loudly, staring hard — the kids have grown up around the “no pointing at people” rule. “It’s… it’s _Shiro.”_

Hunk looks.

His cousin’s right: that’s Shiro, wearing a NASA-themed holiday sweater and closely eyeing the bags of groceries around his feet. Clutching his elbow is who Hunk recognizes as his husband, in a bulky red jacket and black gloves.

Before Hunk can say anything, Taito’a is unzipping his backpack and approaching them, holding up his book — one of Shiro’s. “Hello? Mr. Shiro?”

Shiro startles, and Hunk quickly grabs Taitoa’s elbow. “Hey, kiddo, Mr. Shiro probably wants to spend time with his family...”

Taito’a looks to Hunk, then Shiro, still holding up his book with nervous hands. “I… I…”

Hunk’s heard of failed celebrity encounters, where it only proved that you shouldn’t meet your heroes, and prays that this isn’t one of them.

To his relief, Shiro smiles and bends down, carefully avoiding the bags — Hunk notices a lot of peppermint sticks and hot chocolate mix, along with multiple cat treat packets. “Of course!”

Shiro then winces and begins patting himself down. “Er, I’m sorry. I just need a pen…”

“Here, Mr. College Professor,” his husband says, sounding like he’s holding back a laugh, digging into a beat-up leather satchel. 

Shiro takes a black ballpoint from him with a _thanks_ and opens the front flap to the title page. “Hm… who do I make this out to?”

“Taito’a!” Hunk’s cousin says, then diligently spells out his name — he’s used to doing that for strangers, and even friends and teachers, multiple times. Shiro doesn’t comment — he’s probably had his share of his own misspellings and verbal butcherings, Hunk wryly thinks.

Shiro hands it back almost shyly, and Taitoa clutches it to his chest and squeals. It says: _Go! Be great, and shoot for the stars! Shiro,_ along with a simple sketch of two stars.

“I usually give out stickers, but I’m afraid I don’t have them on me,” Shiro says sheepishly. He looks in one of the grocery bags as if hoping some are in there, and Hunk sees Shiro's husband bite back another laugh.

“Shiro, you’re doing a book tour here next month,” he says helpfully. "You'll have stickers then." 

“That’s right!” Shiro grins, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m going to stop by some local bookstores and a library — some people, Allura and Hunk, wrote me — ”

“Hunk’s my uncle! He’s right here!” Taito’a says proudly, and Hunk blushes.

“Well, hello,” Shiro replies, waving a bit cheekily to Hunk. “I keep meaning to reply to confirm, but I’ve been buried in grading final exams — but I’ll make it official this week. Taito’a, I hope I see you there.”

Taito’a looks up at him worshipfully. “You will! And your last video — what do you really think about Pluto? _Is_ it a planet?”

Shiro grins, and to Hunk’s surprise, begins a very serious discussion with Taito’a about Pluto, the scientific debate, and even a bit of Roman mythology, without letting it get confusing. Shiro’s husband stands off to the side, not saying a word, but eyes clearly fond. 

The bus rolls to another stop, and Shiro looks up at the flashing indicator. “Whoops. That’s us. Thanks for saying hi, Taito’a and Hunk! It was nice to meet you two!”

Taito’a shyly waves. Shiro grabs the bags off the floor, stepping back to allow his husband to go first, and with a wave goodbye, vanishes. From the window, Hunk can see Shiro's husband leaning his head against Shiro's shoulder, a smile curving his lips. 

“Wow,” Taito’a whispers, staring at his book. 

Hunk ruffles his hair. “Wow, indeed, buddy.”


End file.
